Desires Needs are Met
by The0Wolf9Gurl
Summary: Jasper has to watch Bella overnight while Edward is away. What will happen when he feels her emotions? Read to find out. LEMON Jasper/Bella Kind of OOC


**This is my first Bella/Jasper story, I hope you like it. I worked pretty freaking hard..lol **

**P.S. I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**J POV**

I can't believe Edward is making me watch Bella. He's only going to be gone for the night. Is she really going to die in her sleep while he is gone?

**B POV**

Edward was going hunting so I was alone for the night, I asked him to have no one watch me and he said that he would be okay with that for one night. Finally being alone for one night will give me a chance to alleviate my sexual tension caused by Edward's chaste kisses and light touches. I bet Jasper could feel my lust, tension, and sexual desire from across town.

Once I got ready for bed, short-shorts and a tank top, I was comfortable and had easy access to my most private parts. I turned on some music, put my fan on high blast, and opened my window; I knew that the cold would help.

My hand slowly started rubbing circles on my stomach, I could already feel my nipples hardening with desire and I want already soaking just thinking about playing with my self. I moved one hand up under my top to rub my nipples and the other tracing designs down to my clit. Rubbing circles, my desire grows. I keep going lower until I had my fingers at my opening. I plunged two in and let out a low moan at the contact, my body already tensing with pleasure. Pumping in and out, in and out, my moans getting louder. My heart race was speeding, if Edward was here, he would think I was scared, but, OHHH, im exactly the opposite. My hand at my nipples was pinching harder and I could feel my orgasm getting closer and closer with my ministrations.

**J POV**

Yay, time to watch Bella sleep. Not, I shouldn't even be here, It goes against all my morals to have to sit and watch a sleeping body. SHIT! The desire rolling in waves from Bella's room almost made me fall to my knees. I climbed the tree next her window quickly wondering if Edward finally let Bella win this fight. HOLY SHIT. Seeing Bella with her shirt pulled up above her pert breast and her shorts pulled down to her knees sent a flash a my own desire through me, Edward was an idiot sending me here, but how would he have known she would do this. I was dying trying to now watch her masturbate. The waves of lust were getting stronger, I could tell she was close, it was fucking calling to me.

I jumped through the window and looked down at Bella, her mouth open with low moans and guttural mews coming from the back of her throat. It was making me hard; my jeans were the only thing keeping me together. Fuck, she just licked her lips, I lost all control and ripped off my clothes, feeling the desire and lust flow into me with no inhibitions from my mind trying to block it. I jumped onto the bed and thrust into Bella just as she pulled her hand away to circle her clit, showing me how close she was to release.

B POV

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD!!!" I screamed as I orgasmed from feeling his dick thrust into me. It was so intense I couldn't even open my eyes, I kept thinking how could this happen, Edward wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow afternoon.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper pounding into me, my body reacting to his contact as her held my hips up to meet his thrusts. I screamed, " JASPER, oh keep going." His first thrust didn't even hurt even though he had taken my virginity. I was in heaven, writhing underneath him, not caring that it wasn't Edward. Jasper was so experienced, he knew exactly how to move himself to hit my g-spot.

We were both moaning loudly as we both got closer and closer to falling over the edge, his dick pulsating inside my tightness. He thrust hard into me one more time and I came screaming "OH JASPER, YEAH BABY OHHHH, Fuck, OHHHH MY GODDDD!" His orgasm came with mine, yelling, "OH FUCK BELLA!" He groaned into my pillow after falling to the side and pulling out of me. I whimpered at the loss, he fit so well within me.

**J POV**

Shit, what did I just do? How could I do this to Edward, and Alice, let alone Bella. I couldn't stop myself though, her desire had rocketed through me. Laying next to her, I just kept groaning, knowing I was an idiot fro doing that. I took her fucking virginity, shit, I couldn't take this back. I probably hurt her too. Bella probably hates me, wait, she's saying something.

**B POV **

" Jasper, thank you so much, I needed that so bad. It felt so amazing. It didn't hurt me at all, I'm fine, thank you." I said to him. He looked up at me with incredulous eyes.

'But Bella, what will Edward say, and Alice?" Jasper asked me

"They don't need to know, Jacob was here this afternoon, Alice couldn't have seen my future or yours once you got here. Just don't think about it while Edward is around, we can act like this never happened. No one needs to know." I told him, explaining that things would be fine, we can just keep this incident to ourselves.

**J POV**

How could she be so okay with this, she is one brave human. "Okay, this was nothing, just to get you to stop throwing waves of desire and lust at me all the time." I smiled at her, making a joke.

She laughed, pulling her shirt down, signaling that this was over. I jumped out of bed and pulled my clothes on, I could feel her embarrassment as seeing my naked, I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was blushing. I chuckled.

"Your going to have to get used to this Bella, if you ever plan on being with Edward."

She just hid her face in her hands. I went to jump out the window and heard her say thanks one more time as she layed back down and pulled the blankets back over her body.

The Next Morning

**E POV**

As I drove into Bella's driveway, I heard one thought.

_I guess humans aren't that fragile. _Coming from jasper as he stood at the edge of the woods. I wonder what that means, oh well, I jumped up to Bella's window and climbed into her room. I could smell that something was off, like sweat, but I got back early so I guess Bella just hadn't taken a shower before going to bed yesterday.

Bella woke up at my feather light touches on her cheek, slowly opening her eyes she whispered, " oh Edward, I love you"

That Afternoon

A POV

I got everyone to sit down and watch a movie "300" thanks to Emmet. During the sex scene I kept catching Bella and Jasper sneak glances at each other. He must have caught her doing something when he went to watch her last night. I snickered, glad that Edward was paying so much attention to Bella, because he would have killed me if he heard what I was thinking. _Jasper scaring the crap outta Bella as she figured her self" AHAHAHA_

**Hahaha, little did Alice know……..**

**Hope you all liked it. I've been reading a lot of Bella/Jasper fics and it compelled me to write one. **

**Give me some pointers please…was it good? Bad? Okay? Horrible :( Just review and let me know!! **


End file.
